


Just because I call you up (don't think you've got it made)

by isleysister



Series: I'm not in love, no, no (It's because...) [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Falcon and The Winter Soldier (2021)
Genre: Captain America Sam Wilson, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Patient Bucky Barnes, Phone Sex, Pining, Sexting, needy sam wilson, situationship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isleysister/pseuds/isleysister
Summary: “This better be good,” Sam grumbles into the speaker as he rubs the sleep out of his eyes.  Instead of Sharon’s pointed voice, Sam’s ears are greeted with a gravelly, joking tone that sends electricity throughout his body.“Don’t I always make it good, baby?”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: I'm not in love, no, no (It's because...) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168979
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	Just because I call you up (don't think you've got it made)

**Author's Note:**

> I did not finish the last series...oops.  
> I started a new one...oops again.  
> Hope you enjoy it, I screamed writing the dirty parts, apologies if it's awkward!

After a day of receiving bad intel, taking a few hard hits, and eating cold drive-thru food, Sam couldn’t be more excited to sleep. But first, he takes the hottest shower he can manage in the leaky, rusty bathroom of the hideout Sharon found for him and rubs his sore muscles down with cheap soap. Finally, Sam puts on some clean shorts and throws himself down on the bed, ready to sleep his irritation away. 

Sam’s head barely hits the pillow before he hears the headache-inducing sound of his phone ringing. 

With a groan, Sam turns his sore body around on the dusty mattress and scrambles to find the source of the godforsaken sound. When his hands finally grab the phone, he hits the answer button without even checking the caller ID, expecting it to be Sharon following up. 

“This better be good,” Sam grumbles into the speaker as he rubs the sleep out of his eyes. Instead of Sharon’s pointed voice, Sam’s ears are greeted with a gravelly, joking tone that sends electricity throughout his body. 

“Don’t I always make it good, baby?” 

Suddenly all the tiredness Sam felt seconds ago is gone, and his blood is pumping. Preparing himself for what is sure to be quite the conversation (it always is, when Bucky calls), Sam adjusts his body on the bed, forcing himself to sit up. He turns on the lamp and brings his legs closer to his chest to get comfortable.

“What do you want, Bucky? I know you ain’t that old that you don’t know what a clock is.”

“Huh, that’s a weird way to say ‘Hello Bucky, sorry I forgot to call you, I’m still alive by the way!’ ”

“Fine. Hello. This is Sam. I am alive. You happy, Buck?” Of course, Sam neglects to let Bucky know how hearing his stupid, soothing voice has made Sam’s night. It’s not like he actually missed Bucky. He’s only been in Venice for four days, 6 hours and 12 minutes. 

_Yeah right, Sam. You missed that boy like hell,_ says a voice that strangely sounds exactly like his know-it-all sister Sarah.

Sam dismisses the thought right as it comes because if Sam really gets face to face with the way he’s been missing Bucky (the kind of missing that you feel down to your bones) he might say something he shouldn’t. And besides, that’s not what this thing between them is. It’s not a hot and heavy “I missed you so much I can’t breathe” thing. It’s a fleeting “hey, just called to see wassup, also do you want to fuck?” thing. That’s all. 

Sam told Bucky just as much, months ago. It was the night after an intense mission, and adrenaline was running high. There were a couple of close calls for both of them. Maybe that’s why Bucky pulled Sam towards him in the kitchen and kissed the fuck out of him. Maybe that’s also why Sam kissed Bucky back just as hard. Eventually, though, Sam came to his senses...sort of. 

~~~~ 

“Bucky, hold on,” Sam says before gently placing his shaky hands against Bucky’s chest. Sam hates the guilty look on Bucky’s face, so Sam moves his hands to Bucky’s face to assure him. “I want this, I really do but I- I can’t handle anything serious right now. I want to make that clear. You’re my best friend and I don’t want to jeopardize that.”  
At Sam’s words, Bucky tilts his head slightly and gets this pensive look on his face, like he’s just been told how to solve a problem that he’s been working on for a while. Then he takes a deep breath and asks Sam a simple question. “Do you trust me?” 

And that’s the thing. Sam trusts Bucky, of course, he does. When they’re out there on the field, they are coexisting, in sync with every breath, every dodge, every shot; So yeah, Sam trusts Bucky with his life.

But trusting Bucky with his heart? Yeah, that’s a no-go. The last few years of his life have been so unforgiving and while Sam is usually one to jump straight into the fire, ready for the fight, Sam’s certainly not ready for anything close to love. 

Sam’s face must’ve given away his distress to Bucky, cus he reads Sam like an open book. Sensing his panic, Bucky positions his own calloused hands on top of Sam’s, before moving them from his face to his lips. He kisses Sam’s trembling hands once, twice, three times before speaking. 

“I trust you, Sam. If you trust me too, we won’t mess this up. We’ll keep it laidback. No expectations. But you gotta trust me, okay?”

And fuck, the commanding look in Bucky’s eyes right now calls to the dare-devil in Sam. That look makes Sam feel safe and protected and ready to fly- fuck it. He wants to dive into Bucky’s dark-blue eyes and his strong arms. So Sam will. 

_Not forever of course. Just for now,_ he assures himself. 

Sam wraps his arms around Bucky’s neck and answers “yes” against his lips. Bucky returns the kiss in kind, and it turns from a sweet press to a slow, sultry melding of lips. 

Eventually, they make their way to the bedroom and do things Sam’s been fantasizing about for ages. 

Hours later, Sam and Bucky lay next to each other, spent, catching their breath.

“Wow,” is all Sam can say, as he lays in the damp sheets.

If Sam wasn’t so out of it from being fucked into the mattress, he would be a bit more eloquent, but oh well. 

He sees Bucky smirk, looking much too satisfied with himself. The smirk turns into a soft smile when Bucky turns on his side to face Sam. He caresses Sam’s soft cheek, moving his thumb up and down before talking. 

“Sam?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re my best friend too.”

“I know.”

These words run on repeat in Sam’s head hours after Bucky’s gathered his clothes, kissed Sam on the forehead, and returned to his own room. 

_Best friends, huh?_

Who was Sam kidding?

~~~~

Sam shakes away the memories from the night that basically changed everything and forces himself to focus back on the call. 

“I’m sure a text would have also sufficed and not interrupted my sleep.”

“You know how I feel about texting.”

Yeah, Sam knows. It’s infuriating how resistant Bucky is to doing things quick and dirty. Everything (and Sam means _everything_ ) has to be long and drawn out with this guy. 

“Your old-man attitude about technology is not important. Time is money, baby and a quick text would have done the job. Also, you could’ve just asked Sharon how it went too. I’m kind of busy doing superhero shit if you haven’t noticed.” 

Bucky huffs out a pitiful, forlorn sigh, but Sam knows he’s just full of it. If Sam closes his eyes, he can even picture Bucky making that stupid pouting face he uses to get his way. It never works. 

“You don’t write, you don’t call. Sweetheart, “ Bucky’s voice gets even lower now and Sam knows exactly where this is going. “You’re doing me wrong. So wrong. But I know how you can make it right.” 

“And how is that?” Sam asks, playing ignorant to Bucky’s increasingly obvious plan. 

“You could...send me a video of your-”

“Absolutely not! You know my rule!”

“You said no sex on missions! You never said anything about nudes!”

At Bucky’s boldness, Sam has to suppress the warm sensation that runs through his chest at the lewd suggestion. 

Sam shakes his head. “God, I still can’t believe Steve told you about nudes. Aren’t you senior citizens supposed to be scandalized by these kinds of things?”

“I don’t know, send me a pic of that gorgeous ass and I’ll tell you how... _scandalized_ certain parts of me get.”

Sam blows out an irritated breath at Bucky’s terrible game. Out of all the men in the world, he’s fucking the one who has no finesse? It’s downright tragic. 

Bucky chortles at Sam’s annoyance. “Come on, doll I’m just messing with you. Just wanted to get you riled up. Not my fault you always go for the bait. Now tell me, how was the mission?”

“It was a bust. The intel was no good and by the time I showed up, we missed our chance. We _did not_ miss some very unhappy Hydra minions though. So that was fun.”

“Are you hurt?” Bucky’s voice sounds strained like he’s trying to hide how worried he is. Sam wishes he would relax about this stuff. Sam can handle himself well enough. 

“Not too bad. One of them got a good kick in my ribs, but that was it.” 

A stretch of silence occurs before Bucky responds.  
“You sure you’re okay?” He asks again, sounding even tenser than before.

“I promise I’m fine. Ask Sharon if you’re so concerned. You know she never lies.”

Bucky laughs, likely reminiscing on Carter’s many jests at Bucky’s expense. The biggest jab was probably when she was tasked with getting Bucky and Sam to go back to a therapist before returning to the field. When Bucky kept avoiding her requests, she called him a “brooding, prehistoric relic that needs to get his head out of his ass and realize that everyone needs help sometimes if he wants to stay on this team”. So, naturally, Bucky went. 

“Yeah, Carter’s brutally honest. But that doesn’t mean _you_ are. I gotta go straight to the source with you, Sam. You’ve tried to pull one over on me too many times.” 

_Ugh_ , Sam thinks, _I am not in the mood for worry-wart Bucky_. He wants to go back to the goofy but sexy Bucky that was just here a second ago. The Bucky that Sam suspects only he gets to see, and will never admit how special Sam feels at having access to. 

It’s time for plan B. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine. I’m just...I just really want...” Sam’s voice gets more breathy, teasing Bucky just the way he likes it. 

And fuck, if Bucky doesn’t eat it up immediately. 

“Tell me, baby. What do you want?”

“I just really want to go home and…” 

“And?” Bucky says, and if Sam listens hard enough he can hear Bucky’s breathing speed up a bit, can hear Bucky shifting around, getting hot and bothered. Knowing he has this effect on Bucky spurs Sam to say something even bolder. 

“I want to cum so hard I see stars,” Sam trills out, all while he’s started to rub his free hand up and down his chest, brushing his nipples lightly. "And then get 8-10 hours of sleep preferably," he adds. (He's tired, okay!). 

“Well, get your fine ass home tomorrow and I’ll make both of those things happen, in that order.”

“Can you make those chocolate chip pancakes too?” Sam breathes out. 

“Of course I can, you big baby. That sound like a plan?”

“Yes. It sounds so good.” 

Bucky groans and Sam can hear the unmistakable sound of pants unzipping and _fuck-_ the thought of Bucky’s hard cock makes Sam want to move his hand to the heat lying below his own waistband. 

At the sensation, Sam’s breath hitches in a way that's much too obvious for Bucky to ignore. 

“Are you touching yourself too, sweetheart? Thinking of all the things I’m gonna do to you make you hard?”  
“Yes, Bucky, you turn me on so much,” Sam moans into the phone. 

“You wanna cum, Sammy?”

“Yes, I wanna cum so bad Bucky, please, please.”

“Okay, you can cum. But you gotta do something for me first, okay?”

“Yes, anything,” Sam whines. 

“First you’re gonna hang up this phone. You’re gonna go to the camera and you’re gonna take a video of you cumming all over yourself. Then you’re gonna send that video to me. Is that okay baby?”

“Yes, fuck yes,” Sam pleads. 

“Alright, goodnight Sammy. See you soon.”  
“Goodnight, Bucky”. 

And Sam does exactly what Bucky has instructed. 

He props his phone up on a pillow in front of him and strips himself bare before hitting the record button on the screen.

He plays with himself till he can’t take it anymore and then cums all over his stomach. He brings the camera close so that Bucky can see exactly what he does to Sam. Let Bucky see that just hearing his voice can make Sam feel this way.

Sam hits the stop button and sends it off to Bucky, just like he was told. 

And the rush Sam feels at seeing the little “Read 1:06 AM” below the video? The tingling, body high that feels like warm honey dripping down, down, down... _that_ feeling? It makes everything worth it. 

Suddenly, it doesn’t matter that Sam is miles away from home in a dingy safehouse, bruised and exhausted. It’s no big deal that the mission fell apart before it even started and that Sam constantly feels like he’s running a race he’ll never win. 

It doesn’t matter right now, because all Sam can think about is going home tomorrow, eating some warm food, and letting Bucky Barnes take him apart, over and over and over again. 

After Bucky replies with a slew of praises and a very much appreciated picture of his own body post-orgasm, Sam sends another goodnight text and puts his phone on the nightstand.

Finally, Sam closes his eyes and sleeps soundly. He dreams of only good things. Strong hands, dark hair, and eyes of midnight-blue.


End file.
